narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Subsonic: Yangmaru vs. Otonami
Attempt Yangmaru had just gotten his assignment, an assassination of a leaf nin, as he was causing more trouble than he was solving. Or at least that was the description on the mission paper. Either way, he had taken off at a brisk run from the Brotherhood's hideout, and he had no idea where this guy was. The only information given was that he was very. Very. Fast. But he was fast himself, how much more fast could this guy get? He continued to sprint through the trees until he reached what he believed to be the border of the land of fire. He waited on the road, trying not to seem like he was a ninja from an organization. Man, he really hoped he was doing well at that last part. "Otonami!" The Hokage shouts. "You've been trailed..." She says quietly as Otonami was inside the office. "What? Well, I don't find that surprising, I've been put in bounties many times..." Otonami mutters. "Stay here...the ANBU's has seen him an S-Rank man." The Hokage says. "So...I'm one too." Otonami quietly says and he goes out the office before the Hokage can do anything. Otonami arrives at the front gate and sees the man. "So...your the one following me?" Otonami asks as he goes past him and walking out. "Obviously, dumbass," said Yangmaru as there was a wooshing sound, signifying his action of drawing his weapon, and swinging it downwards towards his opponent's head, after enlarging it to about as tall as he was. Otonami blocks it with his Sonic Blade. "I'm going to another battlefield in which it can be avoided from Konoha." Otonami slashes it out and continues walking away to a clear field. Yangmaru, as soon as he saw his opponent reach the field, sprinted with his weapon poised, and thrust the large metallic object straight at the back of the man, aiming to kill him as fast as possible. If he died now, he wouldn't just get a raise, he'd be ready for more lazing around. Idiot... Otonami thought and immediately dodges it and pulls out his Sonic Blade and thrusts at his opponent. Yangmaru also dodges, jumping over the blade and somersaulting in midair, smashing his spiked armament into Otonami's back, trying as hard as he can to maintain the size of his weapon. "Whoa!" Otonami quickly dodges it as he evades it easily with a side-step. "Are you even worth my time? I may be a man with a 500,000,000 ryo bounty (and there are people higher than me), but this is getting easy..." Otonami mutters. "Well, I doubt that you're not exaggerating on that number," said Yangmaru, as he suddenly appeared in front of Otonami and swung his now smaller weapon into his opponent's side, "Because your left lung is now shot." Otonami didn't react, but blue light suddenly appears and goes to the side to the unhurt Otonami. "See if you can get me that is..." Yangmaru's eyes widened. "Oh...I get it... this is why you're so high up on the list..." he said, not moving from his standing position. as he saw the glow fade, he unrecognizably swung the spiked surface at his opponent's face, leaving a very small cut on his cheek. He jumped back, far across to the other side of the field, waiting for the other man's reaction to his taunt. "Look at yourself first..." Otonami mutters as he sees a Kunai stabbed into Yangmaru's stomach with a paper bomb that was ignited. "I have fast reflexes, so fast that you can't see them." Otonami says and he moves out of the way for the tag to explode. The smoke cleared, revealing that no remains were left save for a shattered log. There was a rumbling, and up from the ground came Yangmaru's now seven foot long club, thrusting into Otonami's stomach, leaving Yangmaru to hold his weapon and opponent aloft, waist deep in the ground. "An eye for an eye, right?" he said, swinging his club, hard enough to throw Otonami quite some distance. "Gah!" Otonami hits a tree. "Nice..." Otonami says. "But...can you keep track of where I am?" Otonami asks as he was suddenly behind him. Yangmaru looks at Otonami who disappeared in blue light at the tree. Otonami hits him with the Sonic Blade as he fell to the floor. "Gah!" as Yangmaru fell, he twisted during his fall, bringing his club to meet with Otonami's left arm, in an attempt to stay ahead, while dealing with the pain he had just felt from the blade slicing through his back. "The battle can't last this short...now can it?" Otonami says as he kneels at his partial bleeding stomach. Otonami then pulls out his other Sonic Blade and fills both of them with 5 ft of wind chakra. Yangmaru shakingly got up, answering "We both know it won't be this long," as he drew multiple kunai from his pouch, and throwning them at Otonami after leaping away to gain distance. Otonami easily deflects them, and immediately after deflecting, he goes up right in front of him, regarding from the distance he got away. "You're not going all out?" Otonami then does two big slashes with huge Xs at Yangmaru. "Of course not," said Yangmaru as he spun his club in a drill-like fashion, tunneling through the attacks with ease. "If I did, I'd have to rest in that dump of a place you call a village." They were both in a deadlock, as Otonami and Yangmaru struggles. I'm going to push this a bit... Otonami thought as his wind chakra then starts to get more concentrated and was blowing back Yangmaru. "Geez, this is harder than it looks!" grunted Yangmaru as he finally broke through the gusts, powering straight at Otonami. "Darn it..." Otonami then gets out of the way, and puts out his leg, and trips him. That works every time... Otonami thought as he saw Yangmaru stumble in the air and fall to the ground, face-first. Yangmaru rolled, returning to his feet while simultaneously enlarging his weapon to be within range of attacking Otonami, swiping the large spiked object at his opponent's legs, also knocking him off of his own feet. Yangmaru jumped as Otonami was falling, and drove his club towards the ground, aiming for the man's chest. Otonami had winced from the pain and sees Yangmaru in the air. Otonami, at the last second, kicks him up and goes into top of him. He then does two major punches and sends his opponent to the ground. Otonami lands neatly, but winces from the inflicted damage. "Got to watch out..." Otonami mutters.